


After The Closing Curtain

by Write_Or_Wrong



Category: Akame ga Kill!
Genre: Gen, Tribute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_Or_Wrong/pseuds/Write_Or_Wrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Tribute to Akame ga Kill character deaths. R.I.P.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Closing Curtain

**She died alone.**

No one knew. No one suspected. She’d said all her goodbyes, had all goodbyes said to her. Her final moments passed without audience and without light. She died alone, but with no regrets, and all her goals achieved. She had fought her last battle, this time with death. But this time, she welcomed the defeat, and embraced her end.

_Leone died with a smile on her face._

* * *

  
**She died as recompense.**

Eye for an eye. Life for a life, but it would be the end of her. Her final thoughts were of the happy ones, but etched with life’s sorrows and pains. But she fulfilled her last regret as her dying wish, and left her footprint on this world. She left sorrows behind in the world still living, but she bared her own emotions in a final act of courage in the light of decease.

_Mine died in the arms of her love._

* * *

  
**He died as sacrifice.**

He had been ready for a long time. Yet, when truly faced with the closing curtains, he did not cower. He stood straight for comrades, stood straight for love. He died with an apology in his heart, for the pain he caused, for the blood-stained trail he left behind, and for his own bitter regrets. But in the end, he died to help those who were alive and breathing, those who didn’t cross the final line with him.

_Lubbock died bringing the enemy with him._

* * *

  
**She died with fear in her eyes.**

She walked behind a mask. Defended and protected herself using the lies of a façade because it was what let her wake to another dawn—even when her comrades didn’t. Every waking day she was reminded of the inner betrayal, wondering why she alone was the survivor, still carrying the burden of life. But she refused to flinch because if she faltered behind a mask, nothing else would conceal her.

_Chelsea died without the lies._

* * *

  
**She died in a grave of regrets.**

She never truly found a place in this cruel world, meandering listlessly through the labyrinth of life with nothing to lose and everything to gain. Nobody thought twice about her, deemed her useless and pathetic—until they found the killer inside. So she honed the skill because she had no other, craving the day someone would find her true potential.

_Sheele died to help the ones she loved._

* * *

  
**He died at the hands of a mentor.**

He always stood straight for his beliefs, no matter what hell it lead him to, or what wall he was backed against. He fought for truths and justice, even when the enemies came knocking at his door. Even when the odds were stacked against him. Even if it broke the bonds of friendship and comradery. He waged wars against corruption and oppression, and defended those who couldn’t defend themselves. But a one man army can do only so much.

_Bulat died passing on the legacy._

* * *

  
**He died breaking an oath.**

He had lived with smiles on his face and laughter in his ears, hiding the killer inside. But slowly the beast tore out because it was the price for changing this forsaken world, so when fate called for a hero to rise, he embraced it with open arms. Because someone needed to redeem this world, even if he did it with blood in his hands.

_Tatsumi died a savior._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking to time to read! This is my first fanfic, and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
